31 Days of Warm Winter Fluff
by Thorne Rosewood
Summary: A series of Ladynoir/Adrienette pre-family/family prompts. No sin. Will start December 1st.
1. Overview

I'm an avid writer, and I figured that I'd try something new this year. I'm _always _up for writing things from prompts, and since winter is my favorite season, I figured that it'd be a good idea to brush up on my rather-horrible-yet-good-I-think writing skills by writing a series of winter/Christmas related oneshots. A disclaimer; I didn't come up with these prompts, somebody on Tumblr who goes by lillie-writes came up with them. I'll leave the link to her Tumblr at the bottom.

As of now, these prompts will either be centered around Ladynoir or Adrienette, and if there is future!Adrienette in any of them, it'd either be pre-Agreste Family or just Agreste Family.

Oh-and no, there won't be any sin in these. Fluffy, maybe angsty on the occasion.

Here is the prompts that I'll be using:

1\. "I wonder where that mistletoe came from." (pre-Agreste Family)

2\. "Hug me so I can get warm." (pre-Agreste Family)

3\. "You're like a heater!" (pre-Agreste Family)

4\. "Why did you get this for me?" (pre-Agreste Family

5\. "You can wait another 24 hours to open presents." (Agreste Family)

6\. "I hate waiting." (Agreste Family)

7\. "You look cute when you're cold." (pre-Agreste Family)

8\. "Come on! Can't I just open one?" (Agreste Family)

9\. "You have flour on your face." (pre-Agreste Family)

10\. "It's Christmas! Of _course _I have to dress up!" (pre-Agreste Family...maybe. I dunno.)

11\. "What the hell do I get him?!" (pre-Agreste Family)

12\. "I don't deserve you..." (pre-Agreste Family)

13\. "Do you wanna build a-" "Absolutely not." (Ladynoir, pre-Agreste Family, post reveal)

14\. "Can you reach that spot on the tree?" (Agreste Family)

15\. "I think we need glitter." (Agreste Family)

16\. "Did someone eat half the cookies?" (Agreste Family)

17\. "My cookies are far better than yours." (Agreste Family)

18\. "You're red as Rudolph." (pre-Agreste Family)

19\. "We're snowed in!" (pre-Agreste Family)

20\. "Who sent these chocolates and flowers?" (pre-Agreste Family)

21\. "Tea is so much better than cocoa." (Agreste Family)

22\. "Cocoa is far more superior to tea." (Agreste Family)

23\. "Why are we fighting over beverages?" (Agreste Family)

24\. Adrenaline (Agreste Family)

25\. Christmas Morning (Agreste Family)

26\. "I'm baking!" (Agreste Family...maybe.)

27\. "Snow angels!" (Ladynoir? I dunno yet.)

28\. "No way are you going out in the snow wearing that!" (pre-Agreste family)

29\. "Snowball fight!" (Agreste Family)

30\. "Did someone spike the eggnog?!" (pre-Agreste family)

31\. New Year, Same Love (pre-Agreste Family)

I'll be back on December 1st with the 1st prompt! ^^

-Thorne

Lillie Writes Tumblr:


	2. Day One: Mistletoe

"Huh?"

Adrien and Marinette looked up at the little group of leaves and berries hanging on the doorframe.

She swallowed nervously and her face heated up.

Lila stood. "You can just come in, Adrien. You don't believe in luck when it comes to these silly games, do you?"

Adrien frowned. I am the embodiment of bad luck, Lila, I literally destroy anything. Not to mention that my father is cruel, my mother is gone, I have a whole fanbase, a lying peer, my love doesn't love me, and I model.

"Oh, shut up, Lila!" Chloe whined from the front.

Adrien caught a smirk tugging at Marinette's lips.

He smiled a little bit.

"Actually, Lila, my home life isn't the best nor is my love life. I think I do need to kiss under this mistletoe. I don't need more bad luck sent my way."

"Ooh," Kim said. "Daring."

"Wha—" Lila's face hardened, displeased that Adrien retaliated. "Well what if Marinette has herpes or cold sores? Or she's sick?!"

"Lila, enough!" Adrien said. "It's true, I don't know who she's been with or kissed, but that's inappropriate and rude to say out loud in front of her. Stop bitching around because you aren't under here with me."

The students gasped in surprise.

"Ooh, burn." Nino said.

"So what will it be? The forehead? The nose? The cheeks? The neck?"

Marinette's face went ablaze. She squeaked in embarrassment.

"Nah. It will be the lips, if the lady doesn't mind it."

Marinette looked up at him.

The lady?

As in what Ladybug was to Chat Noir?

She grinned and pulled him down to her lips. Adrien yelped in surprise, but kissed her back.

"You. Me. Patrol. We will be talking about this." She promised him before playfully pushing him away.

Adrien watched her go to her seat.

He looked up at the mistletoe with a grin.

"I wonder where that came from, too, but whoever put it there has my love and devotion."


	3. Day Two: Warmth, Part One

"Hug me so I can get warm."

That was the first thing Ladybug said to Chat Noir as she sat down on the cold roof for patrol.

A smile made its way onto the superhero's face as he recalled that his lady was Marinette. He found Ladybug fierce and strong, not to be messed with. He found Marinette the same way, of course, but he could easily call her adorable without getting his ear tugged on.

He laughed softly. "You're cute, you know that?"

"Yes, now hug me so that I can get warm, Adrien. Goddammit, how hard is that for you to process?"

"Hey, you can't blame me! I've waited to know who's under that mask for two years now! I'm excited to know that it's you and not someone else. I've always felt something towards Marinette, I just didn't know until now."

"Would you have loved me if I didn't have the mask?"

Chat sighed. "Bugaboo, you know that's not the only reason I love you. I love you because you're you. That's what boyfriends and girlfriends do, right?"

She smiled and nodded. "_Merci, chaton._"

He wrapped his arms around her, and leaned on her shoulder. "_J'e taime._"

She sighed. "Silly kitty...but _je t'aime aussi._"


	4. Day Three: Warmth, Part Two

"You're like a heater!" Ladybug exclaimed as she rested in Chat Noir's arms. She snuggled closer to him and felt him shiver.

"And you, my lady, are like an ice cube."

"Well usually, ladybugs are sleeping in the winter to avoid the cold. But when you have school and an entire city to save, that isn't much of an option. So when you have a cat partner, what do you do? Use him!"

Chat pressed a hand to his chest dramatically. "Oh, the pain! To find out that our love was nothing but a tool for you!"

Ladybug giggled. "Silly kitty. You know I'd never use you."

"Aren't you now?"

"For...boyfriend and girlfriend purposes!"

Chat laughed softly. "That's one thing you _can _use me for. I'll always give those whenever you want."

"You lovesick dork."

"I'm _your _lovesick dork. Besides, you love it!"


	5. Day Four: Love and Care, Part One

Adrien stared at the locket in his hands.

"Why...why did you get this for me?" He asked Marinette, who gasped as she noticed his tears. She came close to him, stood on her tippy-toes, and wiped them away.

"Because you miss her." Marinette told him. "I've never lost someone dear to me, but if I did, I know I would have loved a locket. So that no matter where I am, I always have them with me."

"Oh...so like...carrying a photo of them around with you?"

Marinette nodded. "You may put on a mask as Adrien because that's what's expected of you from your father. A mask that discourages tears. But this," She took the locket from him and put it around his neck. "This is the thing that's going to counteract that mask. It is okay to be sad and cry when you aren't alone, you know that, right?"

"Of course I do," Adrien replied quietly. "I just...it's weird doing it in front of eyes or lenses. I can really only cry in front of you, my lady. I know you won't ever scold me or laugh at me."

"No one has ever done that nor will I allow them to." Marinette promised him. "'kay, kitty?"

He nodded and leaned his forehead against hers. She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I got it for you because I _love _and I _care _about you."


	6. Day Five: Presents, Part One

"You can wait another twenty-four hours to open presents, you two."

Hugo and Emma sat in front of the decorated tree, staring at the presents longingly.

"Nuh uh! Santa won't know that we opened one early!" Emma argued.

Hugo whispered something to Emma. A grin appeared on her face.

"We can wait!" The two of them exclaimed.

"Goodnight!" Emma said, quickly hugging both of her parents and rushing up the stairs. Marinette raised an eyebrow as the kids voluntarily went to sleep.

She went to Adrien; he was in the study.

"Your kids have the same patience as you." She told him.

Adrien smiled smugly. "Zero patience?"

"Yes, zero."

"You sometimes have zero patience. They're your kids too, _mon reine._"

"Fair enough. But I think those two kittens are up to something."

"Oh, Investigator Mrs. Agreste has decided to come for a visit once again. What be her suspicions?"

"Her suspicions be that they're going to stay up and sneak down to grab their presents." Marinette said.

Adrien sighed. "You wanna stop this?"

"We have to."

"But technically, the 25th of December, also known as five hours from now, is Christmas."

"Adrien, how long have we had kids?"

"Hugo for seven years and Emma for five. Why?"

"What is the rule when it comes to Christmas?"

"They aren't allowed to wake us up before six in the morning."

"And?"

"They can't open presents before we're up or out of our supervision."

"Exactly. So we have to stay up tonight and catch them."

"When do you think they'll wake up?"

"Knowing your _nocturnal _kittens? Midnight."

"You stayed up late too, my lady. No guilt tripping your cat."

"I stayed up late for work. And Paris. But not obsessing over my boyfriend."

"Actually, obsessing how?"

"Adrien, the kids are most likely still awake. Can it for later."

He pouted.

"Come on, we'll have to watch."

"Emma! Emma, wake up!" Hugo exclaimed. Emma moaned, displeased to be awoken from her oh-so-cherished slumber. "We have to go get our presents."

She sat up and followed her older brother down the stairs.

"I wonder if they got me a Barbie." Emma asked.

"Just pick a present and let's go!" Hugo whisper-shouted. Emma quickly swiped a present and started towards the stairs. Hugo followed her.

Suddenly, the lights turned on, revealing their father standing in front of the stairs.

"Not so fast, you two."

Hi guys! I've finished writing They Started It. It'll update tomorrow with Chapter One, then next week, the update schedule will be one chapter each day until 12/13! It has six chapters and an epilogue.

Now that I'm finished writing that, I'll be continuing writing Unstoppable. Not much happens in Ch.3 but Ch. 4 may be long and I may have to miss an update to get everything in it done properly. Quality over quantity.

As for this book; wow, it's gotten SOOO many reads (I see 1500 reads as a lot to me). Thank you for it and the nice reviews, favorites, and alerts. These are fun to write and easy. But now the title is misleading because Day Four was angsty, and Day 12 will be angsty. Sorry about that. This oneshot, like Day Two and Day Three, will be a multi-parter. Day 7 is gonna be a diversion from the three-parter but Day 8 will finish it. I'll be back with Part Two of this tomorrow.

Now that They Started It is finished, I'll try to focus on Unstoppable a bit more. I wanna get ahead on it before I start my next story, so that when update time comes I have something for you amazing readers. 3

-Thorne


	7. Day Six: Presents, Part Two

"I hate waiting!" Hugo whined as Marinette took him upstairs to his bedroom. Emma squirmed in her father's firm, yet gentle hold as he did the same.

"It's just a couple hours." Adrien said. "If you sleep, it'll go by quickly."

"But now you'll be tired and groggy because you two decided to stay up until midnight."

"Sorry," Hugo said.

"It was his idea!" Emma exclaimed, pointing to Hugo. "He should be grounded, he's bad."

"We aren't gonna ground you two."

The kids cheered.

"Until...maybe next year."

"Next year?" Hugo asked.

"We didn't get you your presents for nothing." Adrien said. "We'll give you until after you go back to school. Yeah, a month to enjoy your new toys. Hugo, since this was your idea you'll be grounded for...Marinette?"

"A weekend for him. Saturday and Sunday. And Emma can be grounded for-"

"Why am I being grounded?" Emma protested. "Hugo started it!"

"And you complied with it." Marinette shot back. "Emma, you'll be grounded for one day. Sunday."

"Ha ha!" Emma taunted her brother and stuck her tongue out at him. He blew a raspberry at her in return.

"Your kids, Mari."

"Yours." Marinette contradicted him.


	8. Day Seven - One Day Without

Mmk peeps, don't get mad at me. I was planning to update this but for the prompt "You look cute when you're cold," I don't have much inspiration for that besides a short "shut up" from Ladybug in response. So sorry, no update today! But here's an update on all the fanfics!

Unstoppable - Ch.3 is going to be a little bit short (sorry, again not much happens here). I've been procrastinating on it, but since it's relatively short I can finish it this week.

They Started It - I've finished the writing, I just need to get the other chapters uploaded and formatted. It'll update every day starting tomorrow. It is for mature audiences and has mentions of sexual assault from here on forward. I'll put warnings in bold and underline so that if you wanna skip you can.

Oneshots - I wrote some College AU oneshots that'll be uploaded soon. It'll be a mini series of oneshots. I'll take suggestions for that and be sure to credit you.

Mystery Story #1 - When I'm finished writing Unstoppable, I'll be starting this one. There's some Adrigami (which I don't really ship, but important for the storyline and you Adrigami shippers may be hungry. There's also some Lukanette in it, but in the end there's Adrienette (some Ladynoir). And it's aged up.

Mystery Story #2 - I'm planning to write this. I think it'll be pretty short, too. It won't really have a definite update schedule, but I'll definitely be working on it often.

And as for Wattpad...

It isn't receiving as much attention over there, and I'm honestly not very happy with the layout of it so no more posting there. I think I'll just stick to here for now.

And yeah, that's it! I'll be back tomorrow!

—Thorne

PS - Thank you for 1K (last time I checked) readers on the oneshots book! ^v^


	9. Day Eight: Presents, Part Three

Surprise! I changed the characters in this one. Lillybelle and Kyomi are from a story that I may be writing. I figured that I should use them because I don't know how well using Hugo and Emma again would have fared. Read the author's note at the end, there's some changes that I'm making.

* * *

"C'mon, Mama, can't we open one?" An eight year old Lillybelle Maelle sweetly asked her mother.

"Yeah, pleeeaassssee?" Kyomi begged.

Marinette sighed. Holding a tiny little baby girl, their newborn Emma, on her side, she glanced at Adrien.

"You know they're trying to trick you into it, m'lady. With their baby doll eyes."

Marinette groaned. "I'm begging you now to give me baby boys. If we have girls with baby doll eyes then I'll just be a puddle of goo."

"I wish that I could control it but I can't." Adrien said.

"Daddy!" Lillybelle exclaimed. "Mama won't let us open a present!"

"Hey," Marinette said. "I never told you girls no."

Kyomi cheered.

"But we didn't say yes yet, either."

Lillybelle whined.

"You girls can open one present. It can't be anything big."

The girls cheered as they rushed to the tree and picked the present they were gonna open.

* * *

I hope yall liked that, if I write the story with these characters in it it'll probably be out around January/February pending on how long Unstoppable is. Now for the change!

Weekends are a day off for everyone. This weekend it sort of wasn't for me. I got writer's block on Saturday and was so busy on Sunday. So, on Fridays, I will also write and post the Saturday and Sunday prompts so that I can get some rest. And I'm always working on Unstoppable, and recently I just started working on a fic called "Backfire." I'm trying to figure out whether or not I want to post it or not.

Thank you guys for the reads and your patience. Before you flip out or get mad (not assuming you will...), read my profile!


	10. Day Nine: Touching Her Face

"You have flour on your face."

Marinette stopped kneading the dough and glanced at Adrien. "Where?" She asked.

"Your nose."

Her _nose_?! Was her crush on him affecting her skill in baking?!

"I got it." Adrien said, thumbing it off. Marinette's face turned red. "You turned red, are you alright?"

She nodded quickly before putting the dough down and rushing to the bathroom, where she grabbed a towel and screamed into it excitedly.

Adrien Agreste had touched her face!

* * *

I didn't have much idea for this one, and when I read that last sentence I see how weird it is...

aDrIeN aGrEsTe hAd tOuChEd hEr FaCe!


	11. Day Ten: Dress Up

"It's Christmas, Adrien, of course I have to dress up!" Marinette exclaimed, not even looking at her boyfriend, who was sitting on her chaise watching her frantically rake through her closet of handmade garments. They'd gotten an invitation to the Bourgeois Christmas party. Though Chloe didn't want Marinette to come, Adrien only agreed to attend if he could bring Marinette.

She was trying to dress to impress.

"Is this about you trying to impress Chloe, make her jealous, or feel better about yourself?" He inquired.

Marinette grumbled and threw a hanger at him. He dodged it.

"All of them?" She shrugged. "I don't know, I just know that everyone else is going to be wearing something nice and I have to match!"

"You don't _have _to match."

Marinette tried throwing another hanger at him.

"Help me find something." She told him.

Adrien got up and gently moved her to the side. "Thankfully, your boyfriend is a model with a fashion designer father."

Marinette placed her hand on her hips. "So?"

"I know a fashion disaster when I see one."

"I will stab you with a fork if you make one snarky comment again."

"Let me finish!" Adrien exclaimed. "You don't...well...everything in here is fitting. Here."

He handed her a sleeveless, retro vintage dress.

Marinette frowned. "This was a bridesmaid dress. One of my relatives'"weddings."

"And? I'm sure it still fits. Try it on."

Marinette sighed. She took the dress and went to the bathroom. A few minutes later, she returned.

"See? You look beautiful. Don't ever doubt that." Adrien said. She smiled at herself in the mirror. It didn't look bad.

In fact, she thought that it was beautiful as well.

* * *

I actually suck at describing rather intricate clothing because I don't know what thing is what, so here is a link to Marinette's dress.

product/kilolone-womens-50s-plus-size-dresses-christmas-party-vintage-retro-bridesmaid-evening-lace-sleeveless-cocktail-dress/


	12. Day Eleven: Love and Care, Part Two

"What the hell do I get him?!" Marinette asked, constantly clicking through the lists and images on her search engine. "Tikki!"

"Get him something meaningful." Tikki told Marinette.

"Like what?!" Marinette asked. "What's meaningful to him?"

"His mother."

"His mother?"

"You know your boyfriend. You know how much his mother means to him..."

That was right! Adrien had pictures of her everywhere! His piano, his desk, his nightstand, anywhere it would fit.

Instead of making it a hassle for him to have her in his home and just there, she could get him something that would hold a picture of her.

He could wear it, and wherever he was, she was.

She grinned as she opened two new tabs.

_Emilie Agreste_

_Real silver lockets_

She typed into each search bar.

* * *

A precursor to Day Four: Love and Care.


	13. Day Twelve: Undeserving

"I don't deserve you," Adrien told Marinette quietly as he slipped the bracelet around his neck.

"Dork, what are you talking about? You're the sweetest, most kind, loving, caring person ever. And very funny. And smart and intelligent. Above all that? You work so hard every day, dieting even though your weight isn't healthy because of that. You save Paris with me. You study so hard. And you get nothing in return. If anything, I don't deserve you."

Adrien smiled a little. "Did you just bounce my comment back at me?"

"Yes. Adrien, I don't ever want to hear those words escape your lips ever again." She kissed her lips. "There. That oughta keep them in."

His tiny smile grew. "You're the best in the world, my lady."

"You're better, kitty cat."


	14. Day Thirteen: Snowman

"My lady," Chat purred. "Do you want to build a-"

"Absolutely not, Chat."

"Aw, c'mon! Anna is going to be so hurt! We have to build a snowman for Elsa!"

"Oh, sure we do..." Ladybug said dramatically, bunching up some snow and forming it into a ball. She stood and threw it at him.

He yelped as it slammed him into the ground.

Ladybug panicked.

That wasn't supposed to happen!

She quickly crouched down to his side.

"Oh no," He said, with a fake, dramatic monotone. "One of Elsa's snow monsters got me."

"Shall I kiss you then?"

"Hate to bat away your attempts, but Anna got unfrozen when Elsa shed a tear on her. Did you even _watch _the movie?!"

"Of course I did!" Ladybug exclaimed, flustered.

Chat smirked. "No you didn't."

Before she could say anything out, he pulled her down for a kiss.

"I'm sleeping beauty now," He purred. "And you just woke me up."

She groaned. "I'm going to bury you in snow."

"M'lady, no!"


	15. Day Fourteen: Tree

"Can you reach that spot on the tree?" Marinette asked Emma, who was sitting on her mother's shoulders reaching up to put the star on the tree.

Adrien was laughing a little bit at how hard his daughter was stretching and Hugo was laughing at the fact that his little sister was small and couldn't reach.

"You can stand, you know. I've got you." Marinette told Emma, who eventually whined and gave up.

"Marinette..." Adrien warned quietly.

"Adrien, I know what I'm doing."

He pretty much ignored that and came over to his wife.

Emma stood up on her mother's shoulders and was able to put the star on the tree. Adrien quickly caught his daughter, who'd almost fallen as he'd predicted. He caught Marinette with his other arm.

"What was that, my lady? You said you knew what you were doing."

She narrowed her eyes at her husband, who cowered down. Marinette was never a force to be reckoned with. Adrien knew that the moment he got hit in the face with an icy snowball.

On the other hand, she _had _been acting a bit moody ever since Thanksgiving...


	16. Day Fifteen: Glitter

"I think we need glitter," Emma declared before Adrien got the chance to start speculating as to why Marinette was acting funny.

"Glitter?!" Hugo screeched. "Glitter is for girls! We need an ATV ornament!"

Marinette sighed. "We don't need either of those."

"Yes we do!" The kids protested urgently.

"Why don't you guys make something neutral, for both of you?" Adrien suggested.

"It can be unique. You're own ornaments."

"Why can't we have glitter on the star?" Emma whined.

"Because glitter is messy," Marinette said. "And it's a pain to clean it up if it gets all over the place."

"What if we-"

"No," Hugo and Marinette said.

Emma pouted. She stomped up to her room.

"She has your fiery temper, my lady," Adrien told Marinette.

"She's your daughter too, Adrien." Marinette told him softly.

"You alright?" Hugo asked Marinette, who nodded.

She wasn't.

She was starting to get sick.

Not cold sick.

Not fever sick.

Not flu sick.

_Baby sick._


	17. Day Sixteen: Half the Cookies

"Did someone eat half the cookies?" Adrien asked, staring at the tray of cookies that his wife had made earlier that morning.

A hormonal, craving controlled Marinette quickly swallowed a cookie.

_Let's just ignore the fact that I'm pregnant and ate half the cookies. My blame is the baby._

"Um...no?" She squeaked as Adrien raised an eyebrow at her.

* * *

Thank you guys for 1000 views on Unstoppable! My hiatus on writing it is going well but honestly, I'm getting bored with the storyline and I'm scared you won't like what's to come. My fanfics used to be mini epics but now they're just multichapters. Anyways, as promised I'm working on getting my AO3 account. They said that my "invitation" would be accepted or something like that around today sooo-

Anyways, an update on all the stories:

Currently being worked on: Backfire! A story where Lila drugs Adrien and he gets drunk and sleeps with her. When Marinette comes to deliver homework, she sees them, gets drunk by simply finishing Adrien's wine, and ends up sleeping with him.

Next up to be worked on: Toy! A three part story where Marinette has experience in the dating world but she's used as a toy. And no, it is _not _a _toy._

After Toy: My Supposed Nemesis. (supposed is pronounced suh-poe-sid here, just to clarify) In this story, Chat ends up joining his father's side to bring back his mother, but can't bring himself to fight Ladybug. He only goes around, destroying things, with the assistance of Ryuko. Chat ends up protecting Ladybug against the direct attacks that Lila and Chloe make against her. Weird. LB thought that she and Chat were enemies, but he _did _keep promises, and one was that he'd never fight her.

After MSN: You're Still Here. I don't know whether or not this'll be a series of connected oneshots/drabbles or an actual story, but basically Chat visits Marinette after she transfers to a new school. When she finds out his identity, she's surprised that him of all people is still there, but also mad because he's used her as a side chick.

After YSH: The Widow and The Widower. The widow's husband got killed. The widow and her daughter came back to Paris. The widower's wife died. The widower and his daughter came back to Paris. The widow overtook a fashion company upon the widower's wishes. In exchange, the widower takes care of anything the widow can't. The widow loves the help _and _her assistant widower.

Unstoppable: Honestly, I've sorta lost interest in writing this. I don't know if I'll continue it or not. If you want to take it over then PM me!

Note: The stories listed are going to be the order that they're written in. After some thinking I've decided that it's better for me to switch back to writing one story at a time. Backfire is relatively short as is Toy, so My Supposed Nemesis...be prepared.

Note: As per the oneshot, it's up to you to decide when it happened! Is this Marinette's second pregnancy, with baby Emma? Or her third, unbeknowst to Adrien pregnancy with Louis?

Also, sorry for the late update today!

-Thorne


	18. Day Seventeen: Cookies

"My cookies are far better than yours." Adrien said, watching Emma happily scarf down the cookie with chocolate m&m's in it.

"Oh yeah? And what proof do you have of that?" Marinette asked her husband.

"Just look at her eyes! They're so bright and sparkly!"

"Emma's eyes are _always _bright and sparkly, Dad." Hugo quipped.

"Okay then, what about the brightest little chocolate m&m covered smile?" Adrien asked.

"Again," Marinette said. "She eats cookies sloppily, like _some _people I know." She raised an eyebrow at her husband.

"Hey, you have no right to accuse me of sloppily eating cookies. That was when we were dating. It was a luxury at the time. Now it's a regular thing. And I'm an adult."

Marinette rolled her eyes.

"Hey Dad," Hugo called. "If your cookies are "far better" than Mom's, then why is Emma climbing the counter trying to get Mom's batch instead and your cookie is discarded near the trashcan?"

Adrien put on a pretend hurt look. Marinette, being the mama bear she was, rushed to get her curious child back on the ground. Emma, mad that her ultimate plan failed, fell on her back and started wailing.

Marinette grumbled slightly and got her daughter one of her cookies. Emma scarfed it down and relaxed.

"See? I _told _you my cookies were far better than yours." Marinette said with a smirk.

"You three are cruel," Adrien declared.

"No, I'm just a good baker." Marinette said proudly as Hugo cackled, almost maniacally at how good his mother had taught her father who the baker of the house was.


	19. Day Eighteen: Red as Rudolph, Part One

"Marinette, you're as red as Rudolph..." Adrien told the bluenette, who was clutching her shirt so hard that her knuckles were white. Her face was the most vibrant of reds that ever existed, as well.

"Yeah, well, when you get locked up by a rampant akuma and your transformations wear off so you find out that you've been pushing away the love of your life and stomping him into the ground for the past two years, that's what happens." Marinette said, avoiding his gaze.

"Are you...not happy that it's me?"

Marinette sighed. "I don't know how to feel about this. I've rejected the boy that I loved. I've been so mean. And to rerun that I've been telling you that I don't love you, that I love someone else...it's really hard."

"You're confused." Adrien said.

"Yeah..."

"Well, while we're snowed in, why don't we break it down?"

Marinette blinked at him. She watched him stand.

"First time I tried to make a move on you, you...pushed me away. Which was expected. Second time, pushed me away. Third, fourth, and all the twenty-nine thousand other times, pushed away-"

"You don't have to remind me that I hurt you, Adrien."

"That's not what I'm trying to show you. Your rejection did hurt me, but maybe it was to always be expected. We had masks. We didn't know who was under them. How old they were, if they were really a boy or girl...nothing. So how could you fall in love with someone that you barely knew?"

"I..."

"You couldn't. Your rejections may have hurt me but I've never held a grudge against you."

Marinette frowned a little. "Frozer, hello?"

"That...was hurt."

Marinette hummed, as if to say "Surreee it was."

"Hey, lovebirds! I'm recharged and ready to go and would prefer to get out of here!" Plagg interrupted the sweet moments the two had been having.

Marinette whined. She forgot about it. Frankly, she wanted to stay and talk with Adrien, vent to him her life story, love him every way humanely possible.

But Paris first.

Adrien practically sensed it.

"My lady, we can talk this out as soon as you release the akuma, okay?" He asked. "And if you _do _decide to fall in love with me then...fall in love with Chat, okay?"

"Chat?"

"Yep."

The two transformed.

"You wanna see me happy, right?" He asked.

"Of...of course I do. I want nothing more than that in the entire world."

Chat grinned as he kicked open the window.

"Well, all those puns and flirting is what I want you to fall in love with. Adrien Agreste isn't Chat Noir; Chat Noir is Adrien Agreste."

And with that, he hopped out the window.

Ladybug frowned.

"Hey, get back here! We aren't done!"

She hopped on the window ledge.

"Then come on and _cat_ch me, my lady!"

"That was horrible," she told him when she arrived by his side.

"Oh come on," He pouted. "You loved it. Maybe even more than you love me-mmmphh!"

She shut him up with a kiss.

She pulled away to glance at her partner.

He was frozen.

But his face was extra red.

"You poor, smitten little kitten. You're as red as Rudolph."

Before he could get in another word, the slits in his eyes followed her dart away towards the akuma.

He pulled out his mirror.

Well, he hated to admit it, but he was in the same state that his lady was previously.


	20. Day Nineteen: Red as Rudolph, Part Two

"We're snowed in!"

Chat banged against the door desperately.

"The snow is too heavy, there's too much. We're stuck." She said.

"Have you tried-"

"Finding a window? Yeah, but conveniently they're either frozen shut or covered by snow. Or have no openings."

"What about kicking one?"

Ladybug frowned.

"I'm stupid," she muttered, kicking against the window a couple times. It barely budged. She frowned and kicked harder. "God, what is this made of?! Clear steel?!"

"That doesn't exist but I see what you're getting at," Chat told her. "Lemme try, I don't need you hurting yourself."

Ladybug stepped aside. Chat kicked the window. It still didn't budge.

"Shall I cataclysm this open?"

"And claw through the snow? Risk catching a cold? Freezing? Hypothermia?! Listen, Chat, I already don't like you putting yourself at risk to protect me when I can do it myself. I don't need you going out there risking even more to save us."

He hadn't listened.

His Miraculous started beeping.

Ladybug sat against a wall, groaning loudly for a while, simply listening to it beep urgently, warning him.

Rather Marinette.

Her transformation had worn off.

And when it did, she forgot the "secret" part of their alter ego lives.

She simply ran away and sat in a corner.

"Marinette, you're as red as Rudolph..." Adrien said in attempts to cheer her up.

She sighed quietly. As much as she wanted to avoid it, she had to face the facts that she knew Chat's true identity.


	21. Day Twenty: Chocolates and Flowers

"Who sent these chocolates and flowers?" Adrien asked his kwami, staring down at the heart shaped box of chocolates and the rose.

* * *

"Tikki!" Marinette cried. "You let me forget to sign my gift to him!"

* * *

In which Marinette pulls a Marinette and forgets to sign her gift. Again.

* * *

Note: As to Days 18 and 19, I meant to order them like that. My intent was to leave you guys wondering what was going on and reveal the background of it the next day, but I think it may have confused you guys. Sorry about that. Shoutout to Stormgate (was that it?) for pointing this out.


	22. Day 21-23: Beverage Fights

Note: Since two of these (day 21 and 22) take place over the weekend (aka my not really writing time), I decided to just connect them. And let's not forget Day 23 as well.

* * *

"Tea is so much better than cocoa."

"Nuh uh! Tea is for Britain! This is France!" Emma argued.

"That isn't much of a logical reason, Em," Marinette told her daughter. "and coffee is better than the both of those."

"Coffee is sour and nasty!" Hugo exclaimed. "Adults have weird tastes."

"Coffee is vital to adults. When you have a job as well as two rambunctious children..." Adrien started.

As well as running around protecting Paris.

"It is your best friend." Adrien finished. "Why are we fighting over beverages, anyways?"

"Daddy, help! Hugo is brainwashed, he likes tea!"

"What's wrong with that?" Marinette asked Emma.

"It's bleh!" Emma said urgently. "Cocoa is far more superior to tea."

"Using big vocabulary won't change my mind," Hugo said.

"Why can't you like both?" Marinette asked.

"Because...because we can't!" Emma exclaimed.

"There's nothing wrong with it." Their mother told them.

"Yeah, there isn't. Your mother liked both-"

"Until I tried drinking hot chocolate when I was pregnant with Hugo."

"Ha! I changed Mom's taste! Beat that, Emma!"

"Ugh!"

Hugo took off with his little sister chasing after him.

Marinette giggled.

She couldn't wait for the third one to complete the little train the kids were driving around the house.

And maybe they'd like both like she once did.


	23. Day 24: Christmas Eve

From tasko0778's review on the Overview chapter of this fanfic:

Fun stuff. Good writing. I think Chat should get to spend Xmas eve with Marinette and family. And, maybe she gives him a sweater (knitted it herself of course) that she sees in Adrien's room on Christmas day. How's he gonna explain that one?

I love this idea! Thank you for the suggestion! Go check her/him/them/whatever they identify by out! They actually write some stories!

* * *

"Chat Noir?" Marinette asked, surprised to see her partner (neighborhood hero technically, since she wasn't transformed at the moment) sitting on the rails of her balcony. She giggled as she watched his ears go back flat against his head.

"Don't feel guilty for being here. You're always welcome."

He finally turned his head. "Hi."

"Hey...what's up?"

"I just...you're comforting for me. Sort of like a rock. B-but a human style rock! Augh..."

"I know what you mean, kit-Chat!" She exclaimed, flustered all of a sudden.

"KitKat? That's one nickname I've never heard before...oh my gosh. KitChat! I'll have to tell it to my lady our next patrol."

Marinette rolled her eyes.

"Did something happen...at home? As a civilian?"

Chat sighed. "I...I ran away to you. You see, this is my second year, but the pain of an incomplete family, and on Christmas at that...it's almost unbearable."

"Oh, my...Chat...Do you want to spend the evening with me and my family?"

"I don't want to intrude."

"You aren't intruding. Come on."

Before he could get a word in, he found himself sitting on the pink chaise holding a mug of hot chocolate.

"Why are you staring at it?"

"Because I've...never had hot chocolate before."

"You _what_?!" Marinette asked. "Never? Not even when you were little?"

"Nope."

"Hm. I don't want to prod in but I _am _curious."

"I'm on a diet, in my civilian life. Hot chocolate isn't permitted. But it's rude to refuse something from a guest so..."

He drank the hot chocolate.

"What...what do you think?" She asked quietly.

"It's...good."

Marinette smiled. She liked seeing him happy. He'd been so gloomy this time of year.

"You can sleep over tonight if you'd like,"

"My kwami would murder me and so would my family."

"Alright then, fine. But I want you to return tomorrow, okay? I'll have something for you."

He smiled and nodded.

"You wanna watch a movie?"

"I...sure."

"What's your favorite Disney movie?"

"Beauty and The Beast."

Marinette found the movie and played it for him.

They curled up on the chaise and soon, sleep enveloped them.

* * *

Chat woke up to a dark bedroom.

He shot up.

He was in Marinette's room.

He fell asleep.

Oh no...

His father was probably going to wonder where he was! Maybe have sent out a search party! Contacted the authorities!

He scrambled off of the chaise and rushed towards the window, then looked back at Marinette.

_"I want you to return tomorrow."_

He backed away to find a piece of paper and a pen. Successfully finding one, he scribbled a note for Marinette, then leapt away.

* * *

When Marinette sat up, she noticed that Chat was gone.

She was almost a little bit saddened.

When she got up, she noticed a note that he'd left for her.

The handwriting looked fairly familiar.

_Marinette,_

_I didn't mean to fall asleep with you last night. I would have stayed but my father would have been really mad about when I came back (if he isn't already now). I'll come back later. Thank you for the evening, little lady. It was helpful._

_Chat Noir_

She smiled a little bit.

Sure, it was Christmas morning and it was supposed to be a time of relaxation with her family, but she had to make him something. He deserved it.

* * *

Marinette heard a thump all the way from the kitchen.

"Marinette, what was-"

Before Sabine could finish, Marinette squealed and rushed up to her bedroom.

"Hi," Chat said. "You seem excited to see me."

"I am! I made something for you. It's downstairs, come on."

"Marinette, your parents..."

"They won't mind."

"When I rejected you that day..."

"Papa doesn't hold grudges. Now come on."

She drug him downstairs. Sheepishly, he shyly waved at Tom and Sabine.

"You know, we saw you two sleeping together on the chaise. Do you two have something that we don't know about?" Sabine asked.

"No!" The two squeaked. It turned into flurries of embarrassed rambling and excuses.

"Hm...you do have a civilian side, son, right?" Tom asked Chat.

"I...yeah. I do. I just...this is my second year, my second Christmas without my whole family. One of my parents went missing around this time so seeing everyone else...the pain is already there and it only worsens when I see other families." Chat explained.

"He stopped in last night, we watched a Disney movie, and well...he fell asleep. Then I made him something..." She smiled and gave him a folded up article of clothing.

Chat was amazed as he inspected the material. Cashmere.

"Cashmere...isn't this expensive? Did you blow your budget for me?!"

"Luxury cashmere is expensive. This is just regular cashmere. Anyways, put it on."

He unfolded the sweater. It was neon green with the silhouette of a black cat, only it's green eyes noticeable.

He'd seen this before.

Marinette had made him one, but it was yellow and blue.

"Wow...you know, I actually have one of these already but...Chat can have one two."

Marinette smirked. Adrien. She knew it.

"Come up to my room." She said, darting up there.

Chat glanced at Tom.

"No hanky panky please. Not now."

His face burnt up. He shook his head, his long hair shaking, and followed Marinette.

"Hello, Adrien." She said.

"M-Marinette...you know."

"You aren't good at keeping secrets, you know."

He dropped his transformation. "I hate keeping them."

"I know."

"How do you know?"

"Well, I _did _hear you say that you hated secrets the day we fought Syren..."

"My...Ladybug!"

He picked her up and spun her around.

"I found you,"

"No...I found you, kitty." She said, bringing their lips together. The kiss ended as quickly as it started. Chat wished it would have lasted forever. "Do you like your Christmas presents, kitty?"

He grinned. "You know it, my lady."

* * *

I based Chat/Adrien's sweater off of this: s / files / 1 / 1088 / 7528 / products / adorable-kitty-sweatshirt_ ?v = 1554667589 (copy the url, take out all spaces.)


	24. Day 25: Meaningful Gifts

"Mama, Mama! Wake up! It's Christmas!" Emma screamed. Marinette moaned and looked at Adrien, as if to say "Do we have to?"

He practically read her mind. "You wanted kids. Well, this is what comes with them."

Marinette sighed. And there came another.

She and Adrien followed Emma to the living room.

"What'd you get us, what you get us?" Hugo asked excitedly.

"Well for one...an article of clothing."

Hugo and Emma whined. Boring.

"Hey, none of that." Adrien scolded gently. "Some kids don't get clothes. You guys are lucky to have more than clothes."

"Sorry," the two apologized.

"It's alright," Adrien said.

Marinette sighed. Adrien was such a good father.

"Save the clothes for last." Marinette said.

Hugo got a scooter, a bike, a science kit, a smart watch, a VR headset, a Nintendo Switch Lite, a pair of bluetooth headphones, and a laptop.

Emma got a smart watch, a VR headset, a Nintendo Switch Lite, a pair of bluetooth headphones, a Fire tablet, a bluetooth wireless karaoke set, a camera, a bunch of Squishies, and a reborn.

"What's this?" Emma asked, holding up the reborn doll.

"It's supposed to be a baby."

"It looks realistic," Hugo said.

"It's supposed to. Women who are going to have babies use these."

"Are you..." Adrien started. While she tasked the kids with opening the presents, she nodded at her husband, who grinned.

"Can you read it to me, Hugo?" Emma asked her brother.

"Try it," Hugo said. Marinette smiled. Hugo was like his father; sweet, well mannered, and caring.

"Pruh...Pro...mote...ed...to big sister." Emma read. "I'm gonna be a big sister?!" She shrieked at the same time Hugo's eyes basically scanned the shirt and he yelped "You're having a baby?!"

Marinette smiled and nodded.

"When did this happen?" Adrien asked while she was busy hugging her kids.

"Thanksgiving night," she mouthed.

"When, when?!" Emma asked.

"Well, I'm already almost six or seven weeks...August, I believe."

"That's so far," Emma whimpered.

"Well, the baby has to grow before it can come out." Marinette reasoned.

"I hope it's a boy,"

"You have Daddy! We don't need more boys!"

"You have Mom! We don't need more girls!" Hugo bickered back.

Marinette sighed and shook her head. "They fight over everything..."

"_C'est la vie avec deux enfants._" He told her.

"Soon to be three...what are we gonna do about Chloe's New Year's party?!"

"Oh my...we never..."

_"Merde!"_

* * *

Gee, Adrien, I don't think anybody heard you! Might as well shout it from the rooftops into a giant cup!

Hugo and Emma's shirts: 11578110 / r / il / 9572f1 / 1506077238 / il _ 570xN . 1506077238 _ 5vmm . jpg (copy the url and get rid of the spaces)


	25. Day 26: Baking Call

"Hugo, Emma!"

The kids stayed under their blankets, sound asleep, Emma holding her reborn.

"Hugo, Emma!" Adrien called again.

No response.

"I got this," She said with a smirk. Adrien watched his wife do her magic.

"I'm baking!"

The kids came flying down the stairs.

"Cupcakes?"

"Cookies?"

"A cake?!"They asked in unison.

Marinette giggled. "You two are so gullible, just like your father."

"Hey, can you really blame me for believing Lila at first?"

"Lila?" Emma asked Hugo.

"A baddie that Ladybug and Cat Noir fought." Hugo explained. "She was named Volpina, and her true identity was Lila, one of their friends."

Marinette shook her head. "You three are too naive. Maybe one will come out with my knowledge."

She strutted away. Adrien frowned.

"You alright, Dad?" Hugo asked.

_Smitten, _he told himself. _As always. Get a handle, Agreste, you're in front of the kids!_

"Daddy!" Emma yelped. Adrien snapped out of his trance.

"Y-yeah, yeah, I'm fine!" Adrien stammered, rushing off to Marinette.

"You poor, smitten little kitten." She purred softly, briefly connecting their lips. "I'm baking now. But don't tell the kids."

"Now you're baking?"

"The baby was hungry! I'm making meringues."

"You loved meringues with Emma. Please don't tell me we're having another girl."

"I don't know." Marinette shrugged.

"What'd you crave when you were pregnant with me, Mom?" Hugo asked.

"Pretzels dipped in cheese." Marinette answered.

"And me?"

"Meringues and marshmallows."

"I think I'm having a sister!" Emma exclaimed.

"We'll see, Em, we'll see."


	26. Day 27: Snow Angels

I really don't know what I was going to do with this one. You can leave an idea in the comments (or PM me if you want it to be more of a surprise) I'll take any ship!


	27. Day 28: Not to the Snow in That!

"No way are you going out into the snow wearing that!" Adrien exclaimed.

"Adrien, love, I'm just pregnant. This isn't much different than when I'm not."

"Yes it is!" Adrien exclaimed, handing Marinette her coat. She frowned at it. "This is two lives going out into the cold!"

"The baby is safe. I promise, chaton. It's big and healthy and warm in my stomach _and _under several layers of clothing."

"Right...I'm sorry."

Marinette kissed her husband's cheek. "You're too sweet for your own good, kitty."


	28. Day 29: I Spy a Snowball Fight

"I spy with my little eye something soft." Emma said.

Hugo looked up from his bucket of snow. "Emma, we're too old for I spy."

"You're never too old for I spy." Marinette said, channeling a wink at her husband. They used to play I Spy on patrol. Before Hugo crashed in and foiled their plans. Oh well. Life.

"Come on!" Emma whined.

"No."

"Fine." Emma took a bunch of snow from his bucket, destroying his ultimate plan to make a giant snow castle, balled it up, and chucked it at him.

Hugo froze as he felt the snow hit the back of his head and slide down.

"Ooh. Icy burn." Adrien winced before Marinette elbowed him in the ribs. "What? She takes on after me."

"Snowball fight!" Their son called.

"Crap." Marinette swore quietly. "I uh...I'm just gonna-"

She got hit straight in the face with a snowball.

"Oh, it's on!" She exclaimed, suddenly having changed her mind. She didn't let Adrien get away with stuff like that.

"I have carried two of your children," she said, balling up a snowball. "You have no right to hurt me like that!"

"Oh, what's wrong? Princess got cold feet?"

"You...you _ane_!"

She threw a snowball at him so hard that he lay flat on the ground.

"Mom, aren't you gonna help him?" Hugo asked Marinette, who was focused on getting back in the house.

"Nope!" She said from afar.

"I don't want her help," Adrien grumbled. "She called me a donkey."

Hugo laughed and ran after his mother.

"Don't worry, Daddy." Emma said, patting Adrien's forehead as if it would do anything to help. "We can ambush Mommy later."

Adrien grinned and hugged his daughter. He and Marinette had made beautiful babies. He loved them.

The genetics were too good.

"You wanna know the meaning behind your name?" Adrien asked Emma.

"Mommy said that it meant universal." Emma said.

"Well, yeah. She liked that meaning a lot more than the original. You were named after your grandmother."

"My grandma?"

"Yep. Her name was Emilie."

"Is that why my full name is..."

"Emma Lie Adelaide Agreste, yes."

"What was she like?"

Adrien propped himself up. "You look just like her. Blonde hair, green eyes, and a beautiful voice."

"She was a singer?"

"No, an actress."

"I wanna be an actress. Can I be an actress?"

Adrien fought tears away.

"Of course. You can be just like her."

"Let's go ambush Mommy."

Emma ran off to find some snow.

Adrien sighed. What did he do to deserve a family? A daughter that was a clone of his mother and a son that was a clone of his wife.

Something. Something great.

* * *

Aaannd I'll end it there. I was going in circles. I felt like writing angst. Whoops.


	29. Day 30: Spiked Eggnog!

"Did someone spike the eggnog that you drank last night?!" Adrien asked Marinette, panicked as his wife was hunched over the toilet, losing all the snacks she had the night before.

"No." She said, breath ragged. "I-I would have known if it we're spiked."

"Then why are you vomiting so much?!" Adrien asked.

"The internet said that pregnant women technically could have eggnog. Chloe made sure it was safe for me to drink but I don't think our little kitten here liked it. Then again, I am still having morning sickness so..." Marinette let Adrien take the hint.

"You're pregnant!?"

* * *

Note: This one takes place before any of the kids are born. Marinette's pregnant with Hugo. I'm pretty sure expectant women can have eggnog, as long its cooked properly, the eggs are pasteurized, and there's no alcohol. So Hugo would be born safe. But sometimes you eat something and your baby says no and kicks it out. Thus why Marinette is vomiting. She's also got morning sickness since she's pregnant.


	30. Day 31: New Year, Same Love

Marinette separated her lips from Adrien's, blushing.

"Hello." He said.

She smiled a little.

It'd been a year since she confessed to him.

But he was still her love.

* * *

You imagine how Marinette confessed to him. I like to use what should have happened in Backwarder, when Marinette wrote a letter to him but mixed them up and gave her confession letter to the pharmacist.

Anyways, that's the last of 31 Days of Warm Winter Fluff! Thank you guys SOOO much for reading this. It's been really fun writing it and reading your comments. This is actually one of my most read fanfiction (on , at least. As of today {I'm writing this as of 12/20/19), I think it's only got 98 views on Wattpad and 100 something on AO3.) so far!

Perhaps I'll be back in February with something like this..._hint hint, nudge nudge...**cough**_

-Thorne

* * *

UPD: Okay, so long story short my internet was down, so I couldn't post the rest of 31DoWWF on time. But I didn't stop writing fanfiction completely.

Look out for these oneshots and stories:

-Toy (three parter)

-Foreigner AU (three parter for now. I'll take suggestions, but make note of the headcanons I list.)

-Actor AU (one parter for now. I'll take suggestions, but make note of the headcanons I list.)

-Love Chain (roughly five/six parter)

Also note: I still have school just like some of you guys might. With my second semester starting in a few weeks, my classes are gonna start up again and my schedules gonna be hectic, so my fanfiction upload schedule might slow down.

-Thorne


End file.
